Perdendo o Caminho de Casa
by nesquic
Summary: E é feliz ano novo. :: friendship das putarias. / [ when i want to run away i drive off in my car ]


• PERDENDO O CAMINHO DE CASA .

* * *

I want to touch the light and the heat that I see in your eyes.

— Ben Harper.

* * *

one_sh**o**t_

* * *

**X**

É véspera de ano novo e o mundo conta os minutos, os segundos, e todos os pequenos instantes para que o universo conhecido acabe e comece vida nova. Todo mundo sabe que a merda é sempre a mesma, mas só por um momento as pessoas fecham os olhos e desejam de verdade apagar o que passou e começar do zero, como se a porra de um segundo separando um dia do outro também separasse o fracasso do sucesso, o erro do acerto, a perda da vitória.

Não separa. Quatro garotos do Colorado, mais Toyota '45 do Tio Jimbo, sabem muito bem disso. Esse ano será a mesma merda de sempre, com certeza, o que não os impede de dirigir voando estrada e deserto afora para longe de South Park, Denver e de todo o universo de caipiras que sempre conheceram. O ensino médio, o fundamental, o primário e o jardim de infância estão ficando para trás. Enquanto isso o garoto McCormick pisa fundo no acelerador, fazendo a coisa toda engasgar gemendo como uma vadia velha. Dois mil e cinco, então, que seja, e estão todos talvez juntos pela última vez. É só um número num calendário, mas vai mudar suas vidas. Eles conhecem apenas uns aos outros, mas não mais a partir de agora.

Vida nova. Uma que não estão certos de querer.

**X**

Cinco para a meia noite, e estão como gatos miando para a lua nas noites de infinito amor.

Quatro, e pularam no lago Daconte desse fim de mundo ridículo que é_ Los Zapatos_. Sem roupas. Bêbados como barris cheios de vinho, afundando e nadando. Escorregando da margem ao lago e de volta à margem. Rindo da vida.

Três, e alguém descobriu como enfiar as calças. Talvez tenha sido Cartman, tilintando de frio, as bolas parecendo uvas passas num bolo de frutas. E estão parcialmente vestidos, muito molhados, muito mamados, descrentes demais do fim de uma vida e do começo do ano para largar a garrafa.

Dois e, como em quatro de julho, Kenny se lembra de que existem rojões e que algum garoto retardado perdeu os dedos uma vez em South Park. Desta vez pode ser ele, levando em conta sua sorte, e não vai apenas perder os dedos se pensar bem. Só que acontece que não se importa. Acende os fogos com o isqueiro dos cigarros e por um instante tudo é luz. As flores chinesas desabrocham no céu mexicano.

Um, e Stan Marsh se achega junto do loiro de nariz quebrado como o de um jogador de rúgbi, mais furado de piercings do que um punk, cabelo saltando para todo lado e fora da parca. Encosta a testa em seu ombro, escorrega o rosto pescoço acima, junta sua boca com a dele e então sabe com certeza que os dois fedem a Johnny Walker. Os fogos estouram como banda marcial, caem em fagulhas sobre as dunas, as línguas se encontram cheias de álcool.

Cartman cutuca Kyle nas costelas e o menino judeu, mechas de cabelo ruivo colando no rosto, quase cai e rola desfiladeiro abaixo. _Que é? _Pergunta sem paciência, como tudo o mais que sempre concerne o outro. _Aproveitar o clima. _Kyle cogita perguntar se é o clima quente e infernal do México, mas desiste. Tem uma boca na sua, e é feliz ano novo.

**X**

Ninguém soube quando que, Cartman beijando Kyle, Kenny beijando Stan, os dois últimos de cada dois — _heh _— resolveram que o outro talvez beijasse bem. Talvez Kyle tenha encarado Stan e aconteceu de Stan encarar de volta. Então acabaram onde estão: num beijo de tirar o fôlego, as camisas, quase as calças, com plateia ao redor feita de outros dois com lábios inchados e bebedeira para dar, vender, distribuir. Kenny quis um lado para ganhar um beijo triplo. Oportunidades como estas com os amigos você só tem uma vez na vida, pegar ou largar. E se ninguém ouviu falar de quatro bocas num beijo, então eles ouviram, porque Stan beija Cartman que beija Kyle que beija Kenny que beija Stan.

O azar é que estão bêbados demais para foder.

**X**

— _Dos mil cuatro, adios! — _No sotaque insuportável que só Cartman sabe ter.

— _Adios! _— Ecoam os bêbados perdidos em tradução.

As garrafas se erguem, tilintam. Os garotos caem de costas nos sacos de dormir, bem ao lado de barracas desarmadas que ninguém teve tempo nem cabeça de ler o manual.

São uma vez mais — e _última _— risadas.

Quatro dos melhores. Crianças do Colorado.

E um ano novo chegou.

.

.

* * *

**N/A**

Atrasada, eu? 'magina.

Feliz ano novo, _personas_. :D


End file.
